You Found Me
by mythic-lionheart
Summary: Based off the song "You Found Me" by The Fray. Both Rachel and Quinn are confused. It takes a situation to call forward their true feelings...  my 1st Glee Fic . WARNING – hints of possible Character Death...


**Title: **You Found Me****  
>Pairing:<strong>** Rachel/Quinn  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for some dark themes. Angst. WARNING – hints of possible Character Death...**  
><strong> **Summary: **Based of the song "You Found Me" by The Fray. Not really a song fic per say, since there are no lyrics. But you will see what I mean... Both Rachel and Quinn are confused. It takes a situation to call forward their true feelings... (my 1st Glee Fic)**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee or the characters or anything of the sort. I also obviously don't own the lyrics to The Fray's wonderful song. You know the drill...****  
>Author's Note:<strong> **This might come as a total shock to some of my readers. For years I wrote Buffy fics, and then I kind of fell off the radar. Now I resurface with a Glee fic. Before rocks are thrown my way, I know I still have a Buffy fic sitting unfinished. I'm stuck with it. I haven't forgotten about it. Could use someone to help with it actually... but this was on a whim. I wrote it one night feeling down while listening to the song "You Found Me" by The Fray. Their awesome lyrics not mine... had to post this...**  
><strong> **Notes:** _italics_ mean flashbacks, I think you will get the rest...

The blonde's fingers sluggishly passed over the piano keys. It was getting harder to focus. She squinted in concentration as she tried to remember how to play the song. She shut her eyes hoping it would help, only to open them again as memories seemed to play behind her closed eyes. Memories… things she didn't want to think about right now.

It didn't matter anymore. Memories were things of the past. Things she didn't need. Things that were gone and would never come again. It was her fault. All of it was. How did she become such a failure? She lost everything, and now she lost the only thing she had left…

Quinn's body finally gave out, a ghost image of a brunette girl smiling, almost in mocking, as she fell off the piano seat. The sound of glass hitting hard wood floor and rolling away could be heard as her body hit the ground. It didn't matter. Nothing did. She was so sick of everything.

She blinked the image of the girl away and lazily smiled as she rolled her head to the side. She wished things were different. She wished many things. But wishes were useless. Wishes didn't change things.

She felt so heavy, so tired. She felt confused. The room seemed to spin a little and she shut her eyes to make it stop….

"_Hey."_

_Quinn turned from her locker and looked over her shoulder to see Rachel standing there looking nervous. _

"_What do you want Rachel?" she asked turning back to her locker. _

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some supper or something. Glee ran late today and it is a Friday night."_

_Quinn looked at her confused. Rachel Berry was asking her to hang out? "Why?" she asked in confusion. _

_Rachel's expression changed to that of concern. "Because you need a friend Quinn. Although I might be your last choice and I very well know you may turn the offer down, I am only expressing my concern for you and your well being. Everyone needs someone. Even if that someone might be me."_

_Quinn didn't know what to say. And the way Rachel was looking at her, a look of honesty, concern, and a look that she couldn't quite place but only describe as maybe guilt, confused her. _

_The Glee kids were distant after the truth came out about the baby. They didn't shun her but they didn't voluntarily engage her either. Quinn understood they didn't want to upset Finn and rock the boat but it didn't make it hurt any less. And when she lost the baby not long after that it made it so much easier to shut everyone out. Not even Puck, Santana, or Britney could break through to her. Quinn just… shut down. _

"_Britney is worried." Rachel stated as Quinn continued to stare at her. "We're all worried." The Ex-cheerleader snorted and pulled her bag out of her locker closing it._

"_Whatever." She muttered as she turned to go down the hall. Rachel grabbed her arm halting her._

"_I'm sorry." The brunette whispered causing the blonde to look at her in confusion again. "I'm sorry about everything. But nothing can be changed… look, just come out to eat with me. You need to eat and it won't kill you. I even promise to not talk as much." Rachel gave her a small shy smile, hoping to convince her. _

_Quinn couldn't help the small tiny smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth in amusement. It was the closest thing to any emotion Rachel had seen the blonde express in a long time. _

"_Ok…"_

Quinn shook the memory from her head as she looked up in the air, the lights from the theater beaming in different directions. The gels from a past Glee number were still set in the lights, causing different colors to beam across the stage.

So pretty…

The blonde's head rolled back over to the lone piano on the stage next to her, a soft beam of light reflecting off of it into her eyes as she started feeling very tired, shutting her eyes again…

_Quinn sat and smiled, watching Rachel across the room in Glee. She didn't know how the brunette did it, but she got past her walls she carefully built and they had become friends. It was probably easier since they were never friends to begin with. She didn't know or understand it, but it didn't matter now. It all started the day she went to dinner with her and it progressed very slowly from there. So much has changed in her life. Who would have ever thought it would be like this and that Rachel "Man Hands" Berry would be her friend? Crazy._

_She still kept everyone an arms length away and avoided Finn and Puck like the plague. But she wasn't fully alone anymore. It wasn't much, but her friendship with Rachel was something, and she didn't feel so miserable anymore. The brunette was getting her to open up a little more and to be less guarded, even if it was happening at a snails pace. Things were slowly becoming better… more bearable. She smiled watching the brunette across the room._

"_You're smiling!" Britney stated as she plopped down in the empty seat next to her._

"_huh?" Quinn asked confused as she turned towards her._

"_You're smiling. It's nice. I've missed seeing you smile." Britney simply stated. Quinn smiled at her before looking at her lap playing with her fingers._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so distant…" She didn't know what to say. So much has changed and happened and she knows she shut everyone out. It was complicated._

"_Q, you were sad. And I think we helped in you being sad. I don't like seeing you sad. Or lonely. I'm sorry too." The blonde cheerleader laid a hand on her knee in apology. _

_Quinn smiled and placed her hand on top of her friends. "It's ok Brit. I don't think I helped matters."_

_Britney smiled back at her and Quinn looked back at Rachel. She smiled again as she watched the brunette laugh at a dance move Mike attempted to make before falling. _

"_You should tell her."_

"_What?" Quinn asked turning towards Britney._

"_Rachel. You should tell her you like her." She stated simply._

"_She knows we are friends. I don't need to tell her." Quinn stated turning back to watch as her team mates try to copy Mike's moves._

"_Quinn," Britney said making the ex-cheerleader turn to look at her. She saw confusion on Britney's face. "That's not what I'm talking about."_

_She stared at her in confusion before getting what her friend was hinting at. She opened her mouth to protest, to tell her she was wrong, mistaken, it wasn't like that. The friendship was new and Quinn didn't see Rachel like that. That was crazy. Her mind raced and she shut her mouth, scrounging her face in thought and confusion. What her friend said made her think. She barely let herself feel anything till Rachel offered her hand in friendship… what DID she feel? _

_And that was the start of it. Just like that, things became even more complicated…_

"Thanks for coming here, I won't be long." Rachel stated as she opened the car door.

"No problem! I'll be right here." Finn smiled before leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips before she exited the car. She resisted the frown that wanted to form on her face when she turned away. Finn was her boyfriend, she LIKED him.

Then why did it feel wrong whenever he kissed her?

Rachel shook the thoughts from her head as she made her way to the school doors. She paused a minute noticing Quinn's car in the parking lot out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was probably out with Britney. That thought caused guilt to race through her as she entered the school. The other girl was hanging out more with Britney since…

She shook her head, ignoring as usual what her heart seemed to feel as of late, and continued on. Things had to be this way. She couldn't think about Quinn right now. She did what she usually did this past month and shoved thoughts of the other girl in the far dark corner of her mind. It wasn't her fault, it was Quinn's. Quinn did this. Rachel refused to think about what happened a month ago between the two of them. She hadn't spoken to the blonde since then. She knew she was being childish and selfish. She liked Finn, she did pursue him for so long, so it only made sense that she started dating him.

She walked down the hall and into the practice room scanning it for what she was looking for. She left some sheet music there that she needed. She sighed as she walked over to the piano searching for it.

She would be lying if she said she didn't think about Quinn or how the blonde's now empty look caused her stomach and heart to wrench. Since they started being friends, the blonde's empty eyes started filling with life again. But now… they were empty and seemed even more lifeless…

Throwing up her arms in frustration at not finding the music she needed, she leaned against the piano trying to think where it was. She then remembered she practiced in the theater with it not long ago. She turned around and exited the practice room and headed towards the theater.

Rachel would be lying if she said she didn't care about the blonde. It broke her heart to see her resort to her old ways of pushing people away and isolating herself. Again feeling selfish, she just couldn't deal with her. It was Quinn's fault. They had a good thing going. The blonde ruined it. It's her fault. Rachel was happy. And now she was happy with Finn. The boy liked her, adored her, and… was safe… safe. She felt like her heart tried to mock her with the word.

She forced the thoughts from her head. She didn't know why she was thinking about Quinn right now. She usually forced thoughts of the blonde away, or at least tried to. It was easier…

She opened the doors and found the lights were on. She squinted as she looked towards the stage. "Hello?" She shouted, advancing closer. She then noticed someone was lying on the stage by the piano. She felt her heart stop for a moment.

"Are you ok?" There was no answer and as she sped up as she walked closer.

Then saw it… Quinn's bag…

_No no no no_

Rachel raced to the stage only to freeze dead in her tracks.

She couldn't be seeing this. This couldn't be real.

Empty vodka bottle, various empty pill bottles, and Quinn. Quinn lying there not moving…

"Oh God!" She yelled as she ran and collapsed next to the blonde. "Quinn? Quinn? Oh god…" she panicked as she shook her.

The blonde groggily half opened her eyes seeing Rachel above her. "You found me," she brokenly whispered, trying to keep her eyes open and focus on her.

Tears started to stream down Rachel's face as she looked at her. "What did you do? Quinn! What did you do?"

The blonde could only look at her confused, smiling sadly, unfocused. "You're a little too late."

The brunette then begin to choke on her tears as she pulled out her cell phone frantically trying to dial 911…

_Rachel stared at her. Quinn wished she could read her mind right now. "What?" the brunette whispered._

"_I know, it seems crazy. It is crazy but… it made me think. After what Britney said. And I'm sorry I've been so distant and weird, it's just…" Quinn trailed off looking back up at the brunette. She was beyond nervous and started to fidget a little. She didn't know how Rachel would react to what she said. The blonde had been ignoring her lately, and she knew that didn't go by unnoticed by the brunette and hurt her feelings. _

_Rachel sighed leaning back against the piano and shut her eyes. The lights in the theater above her causing her to glow as she stood there. Quinn took the moment to look at her and admit to herself that she was beautiful. She took a few steps forward, coming to a stop right in front of her. Rachel opened her eyes, sensing her personal space being invaded._

_They stared at each other, Rachel standing up to her full height. She watched as Quinn's eyes softened, hesitating but reaching forward and placing her hands on the brunette's hips bringing them closer. "What are you doing?" Rachel whispered._

"_Finding out if what's happening between us is what I think it is…" Quinn whispered back leaning in a little._

"_It will change everything." Rachel whispered back, her breath ghosting across the blonde's lips in front of her._

"_I can't not know," Quinn responded before capturing the brunette's lips with hers. The kiss was gentle and soft. Rachel slowly brought her hands up, cradling the blonde's face in front of her as she slowly responded to the kiss, caressing her face. The kiss turned more tender and loving._

_Then suddenly it was over, Rachel breaking away and standing with her back towards Quinn._

"_Why did you have to do that?" she brokenly whispered._

"_You kissed me back." Quinn replied, her heart hammering in her chest._

_Time paused as Quinn waited on Rachel. She had responded to her. She wasn't crazy. There was something there. She felt it in the way the other girl responded to her. _

_Finally Rachel looked over her shoulder, a tear escaping her eye and Quinn swallowed. _

"_No."_

_Quinn thought she was going to be sick. _

"_Rachel…" she tried to approach the girl, only to have the brunette take a step back, tears escaping her eyes._

"_No Quinn." She stated, looking at her confused and sad. "You ruined everything," she whispered stepping away._

"_No. You kissed me back. You feel this too. I'm scared ok? I'm scared too! I'm terrified even. Rachel, please…" Quinn pleaded before trailing off. _

_The brunette continued to step backwards and away from the blonde towards the side steps of the stage. "No. I…" she hesitated. "I have to go." Rachel quickly escaped and started to speed walk down the aisle to the back of the theater towards the exit._

_Quinn ran towards the end of the stage "Rachel!" she yelled in what the brunette could only describe as anguish, causing her to stop with her back towards her. "I'm sorry," Quinn stated, seeming to hold back tears that threatened to break the brunette's heart. Rachel was panicking. She just wanted to leave…_

"_I'm sorry. Just… please Rachel… don't leave. Please don't leave…" she begged and pleaded._

_Rachel stood there for a while her mind racing, not knowing what to feel or think. She couldn't be there right now, couldn't deal. She just wanted out and away. With that thought in mind she continued on, pushing the doors to the back of the theater open as she heard the blonde break down, collapsing in sobs as she exited, her heart breaking at the sound._

Rachel hung up her phone, cradling the blonde's head in her lap as she looked down at her, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't know angels cried." The blonde groggily stated, causing Rachel to cry harder.

"Quinn… why? Why did you do this?" she sobbed.

The blonde smiled at her reaching out and almost missing as she tried to grasp the brunette's hand. "I knew someone who looked like you," the replied studying Rachel's face, like she didn't know who she was. "She was beautiful and the world to me. Just didn't know it till she was gone." She honestly replied.

Rachel almost couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to do. The blonde's eyes drooped a little and the hold on her hand loosened a little. "Help is coming Quinn, please stay with me." She begged.

"I left messages. Wrote messages…" Quinn whispered.

"I know. I listened to and read every single one." Rachel replied as she stroked Quinn's face.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said as her head rolled to her side. Rachel started to panic.

"Quinn? Quinn! Look at me! Please look at me!" she pleaded causing the blonde to slowly look back at her.

"It's cold." She replied and more tears escaped the brunette's eyes.

"Quinn," she sobbed, bending down so she could briefly kiss the blonde's lips, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I lied."

Quinn tried to focus she really did. Someone who looked like her Rachel was talking to her. She felt so tired, so heavy…

"I was scared, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rachel sobbed as she heard sirens. Quinn let go of her hand, it falling limply by her side, causing the brunette to look at her.

"Will you tell her?" she whispered.

"Tell who what?" Rachel asked, hearing what she assumed the front door of the school being slammed open.

"Rachel. Tell her… I'm sorry... That I love her?" the blonde responded as her eyes began to flutter.

"No! Don't close your eyes! Quinn! Stay with me!" Rachel yelled as the back theater doors flew open, slamming. She could hear Finn's voice yelling in confusion and asking what was going on before dying away.

"It's ok." Quinn whispered brokenly looking up at her with unfocused eyes. "You found me… even if you.. you're a little late," the blonde responded seeming to go limp and closing her eyes.

"No! Quinn!" Rachel screamed sobbing. She didn't care what was happening around her. Someone tried to pull her away. Pull her away from Quinn. No! She fought. "QUINN!"

Big arms pulled her away and she turned as blurs and people seemed to be around her. Finn. Finn was there. Saying something. She turned around, not feeling like she was really there, looking as paramedics seem to surround Quinn. Her Quinn. She then collapsed, big arms coming around her to support her.

Why did she have to wait?

**A/N:** wow been FOREVER since I have posted ANY of my writing... sorry! Hope you enjoyed! Review if you like. Or Lurk! I get you Lurkers, trust me, I do it too ;) :)


End file.
